LittleLadyhawke's Untamed Realm
by LittleLadyhawke
Summary: Documentary madness
1. Default Chapter

Author: LittleLadyhawke

Archive: Just let me know where.

Email: Don't own 'em and I make no money of 'em either.

Summary: Documentary madness

Rating: PG

Feedback: Please!

Author's Notes: Thanks to Allie, AnnieO, Rogue for taking the time to have a look see at part 1.

LittleLadyhawke's Untamed Realm

Episode 1

Good evening, and welcome to our first episode of Untamed Realm. I'm your host JB. Tonight promises to be a very exciting show, as we go deep into the territory of one of nature's most mysterious creatures. Our subject tonight is General Clayton Abernathy aka Hawk. The scientific name of this elusive creature is **leaderus under-stressus**. Follow us now as we take you into the untamed realm of …General Hawk.

We open our documentary during the wee hours of a chilly day here on location. Carefully observe that Hawk is one of the few creatures stirring at this early hour. Noting this creature's habits, we can only assume he moves about in the wee hours in order to get some peace before the rest of his "pack" rises from their slumber to join him.

Note the lithe grace with which he prowls around the perimeter of his territory looking for the watering hole. He stops every so often to look about for anything amiss. While this beast tends to be on the quiet side, make no mistake, if something is not right, he will most definitely let his pack know about it.

Hawk, may be observed walking several hundred yards to his favorite watering hole to quench his thirst on the strong brown brew that automatically begins to percolate at the same time every morning. Apparently, Hawk has a favorite drinking apparatus he prefers to use, as we have seen him on more than one occasion none too gently remind a wayward member of his pack when one of them has commandeered said apparatus for themselves.

Obviously the Alpha male in this pack, Hawk takes great pride in making sure the pack follows his lead. He tends to be a solitary animal for the most part, but in times of need he is there with his pack on the front lines so to speak.

He seems anxious, as he hurriedly finished one drink and makes another, presumably to take with him as he may not be able to make it back to this watering hole for the rest of the day. Apparently, it is time for him to receive the morning members of his pack. He ambles down to his "day cave" where the morning members usually assemble and communicate with him. It should be noted, that sometimes there is a need for Hawk to assemble his entire pack, and that calls for him to meet them at a much larger cave here in the territory, but for now, it looks as if he only needs to communicate with a select few.

Take special note of the ritual the day members practice as he acknowledges their presence. We have learned that in many packs similar to this one this is a show of respect. After returning the gesture, Hawk takes a seat and the morning members assemble around him. Note the hushed tones emanating from the group as they speak to Hawk and with one another. This pack is very advanced in their form of communication. After having communicated to each of his morning members, he allows them to leave, in all probability to carry out some directive he has given.

Once again, Hawk is alone. He settles down in his day cave and begins to work. He does this for hours on end with few interruptions, leaving only once to join members of his pack in search for food. Oddly enough, his meals are served in another cave by one of the largest members of his pack. Obviously enjoying his meal, Hawk allows anyone to join him in his area. We have seen him eat with members in each class of his pack, which is considered rare behavior indeed for an alpha-male in his position.

In the early evening, Hawk stops by what we now call the feeding cave to pick up some dinner. At this time he bids members of his pack what seems to be a good night, and retires to his evening cave, where only a privileged few have ever been. This evening, Untamed Realm will take you inside the evening cave of this magnificent creature.

As we enter, we notice this cave is very functional, but sparse as far as decorations. The pictures can only be of members of his familial pack such as his father, mother, and etcetera. These pictures hold places of honor as they are located on the ledge above the fire pit. One may also note, that this is the biggest living cave in the territory, and rightfully so.

As Hawk enters his cave, he makes a fire in the fire pit, buttressing our claim that he is indeed an advanced creature. He then places his dinner in an upright heater and proceeds to the indoor watering hole to bathe. This is truly a civilized creature ladies and gentlemen. He returns shortly, and removes his meal from the upright heater and sits in his eating spot in front of the moving picture box where he obviously indulges in some sort of guilty pleasure.

After indulging in the picture box for a few hours, Hawk cleans up after himself, another amazing feat, and retires to his bed, so that he may begin another day bright and early. As he drifts off to sleep, one can't help but wonder what dreams may come to the leader of the pack.

This may not seem an exciting life for the alpha-male of this pack, but one must realize when given the chance, this leader plays as hard as he works. Unfortunately, we were unable to observe any of Hawk's playful moods, but we hope to do so when we return in a future episode when we revisit General Clayton Abernathy, or just simply…Hawk.

I'm JB, and this has been LittleLadyhawke's Untamed Realm.


	2. Episode II

LittleLadyhawke's Untamed Realm

Episode 2

Good evening and welcome to another exciting episode of Untamed Realm. I'm your host JB. Last week, we took you into the world of Hawk, the leader of an advanced and quite eccentric pack. We showed you some of the "morning members" of his pack and promised we would try and get to know some of these member's functions. Tonight, we will introduce you to one of Hawk's underlings; his second in command if you will. Tonight Untamed Realm will take you inside the world of Conrad S. Hauser aka Duke. Scientific name: **Manakis of Actionus**.

Today has been most eventful. Unfortunately, we missed the gathering of the "morning members" with Hawk, as we were experiencing technical difficulties and they arose earlier than anticipated. Just another sign we here at Untamed World need to keep on our toes when dealing with this pack. We catch up to Duke shortly after the gathering with Hawk.

He seems to be on a mission. Notice the long strides, as he walks the open fields of the territory looking for his target. Note how, as with Hawk, he stops every so often to check if anything is erroneous. We believe he does this to circumvent any problems that may arise and interrupt the work of his pack leader which in turn could be problematic for Duke. As we mentioned in the previous episode, when something is amiss, the pack leader makes sure his direct underlings know about it.

Duke stops on a hill overlooking what we call the exercise pasture. Here, many members of the pack can be seen being put through their paces by a rather gruff and malodorous pack member we have seen at the morning gatherings. It appears Duke is calling to this member in particular.

I'm going to try to get closer, to see if we can get some idea of what is going on in the exchange. Notice the low and steady grunts of Duke as opposed to slightly belligerent grunts of the other pack member. There is obviously some sort of tension here. Just when we think there may be a standoff, the other pack member backs down, whether he does so out of respect or fear is unclear at this point. Having made his point, Duke ambles off to another area of the territory.

Again, he spots another member of the pack and calls to him. Ladies and gentlemen we are witness to something most extraordinary. The pack member Duke calls to is followed by another animal, which typically has a pack of its own. This pack member is accompanied by what is known as _Canis domesticus, _or the common dog. I believe this may be a Rottwieler, but I am unsure from this distance. Whether this animal has adopted this pack or been adopted by this pack is uncertain, but we can tell there is a certain amount of affection for the animal as Duke gives it a playful nudge. This is surprising, and it shows the diverseness of this pack.

After he stops and communicates for a while with other pack members, he obviously needs to feed. We catch up to him once again at the feeding cave. Where, oddly enough, he searches out particular pack members to join. It is evident this is a common occurrence, as the other pack members at this particular trough have saved him a feeding spot. He joins several of the morning members and engages in playful communication for just over an hour. Then, slowly with a full belly, he lumbers out of the feeding cave.

Like his pack leader, Duke also has a small "day cave". We have often wondered why he does not spend as much time in his day cave, as his pack leader does, but seeing as he does quite a bit of leg-work around the territory, we have taken note he does not get much time to enter the day cave. But, on occasion, he will use it as a welcome respite from the heat and stresses of the day.

He remains here in his day cave until it begins to grow dark. He then negotiates the vast terrain of the territory, not back to the feeding cave as we had expected, but to his evening cave where he uses the indoor watering hole to clean himself, and change skins. He then wanders over to the cave next to his and asks entrance from another of the morning members. He communicates quickly and quietly with its occupant, and proceeds into the fresh evening, obviously on another mission.

Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to have to move quickly here. It seems he has gotten into some sort of conveyance and is leaving the territory. We are going to have to be quick in order to keep up with him. We lose him in the dangerous terrain, but quickly find his conveyance parked outside a feeding and watering cave. This is odd. We are going to have to be very careful as we are in an unknown territory which may be run by a rival pack.

We look around the dimly lit cave and find our subject seated at a small trough with …is it?...it is! One of the female morning members! Ah! We are obviously witness to a courtship ritual. With this meeting being so clandestine, we have to assume the pack leader is unaware of it. They linger over the trough for a couple hours and then, in separate conveyances, return to the pack territory. Once there, he tries to elicit a favorable response from the female pack member and after a few moments is briefly rewarded for all his efforts before she escapes down the trail to the female pack members' evening caves.

Duke then makes his way to his evening cave, where oddly enough he chooses to bathe again, but this time seemingly in cold water, before huddling under the covers in search of a sleep that just may be elusive. This is rather confusing behavior, but as we have seen thus far all pack members seem to be afforded their own eccentricities.

In the upcoming weeks, we will try to keep you posted on the progress of Duke's courtship. In the mean time, thank you for watching Untamed Realm. I'm your host JB. Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** No flames please. I happen to addicted to Steve Irwin and his show. But the gambler in me says he can't beat the odds forever. (crikey!)

**LittleLadyhawke's Untamed Realm:**

**Episode III**

Good evening, and welcome to Untamed Realm. Once Again, I'm your host JB. Tonight, we would like to start our show by saying goodbye to one of our colleagues. Mr. Steve Irwin was lost to us last week when he was mauled by a Kodiak Chihuahua. These rare but exceptionally aggressive animals are very dangerous, and if you see one, we advise you to report it immediately. At this time, we would like to observe a moment of silence for our fallen comrade…

For the past few weeks we have been taking you inside the daily lives of a pack we here at Untamed Realm have become quite attached to. When we first started following these magnificent creatures, we assumed we would be able to learn all there was to know about them in a month, but here we are almost three months later and our education is still progressing by leaps and bounds.

As we were preparing to choose the subject for this week, it came to our attention that several members of the pack happen to possess special talents. Tonight we will focus on one such pack member. Tonight, we will introduce you to William S. Hardy, whom we have affectionately dubbed "Wild Bill". Scientific name: **Flyus Yeehawus**.

Wild Bill is one of the more amusing pack members. He has dark circles that cover his eyes, as well as a large and sometimes ornate covering for his head. He communicates with his other pack members in a strangely-accented tongue. The other pack members seem to like him and he is welcomed into the many different sub-packs. The female pack members seem to find him especially endearing.

Once again, we begin our study early in the morning hours. Wild Bill tends to head for the feeding cave first thing, but unlike most of the others, after he has made a point to greet his fellow pack members he seems to prefer to make off with his meals instead of joining others at a feeding trough.

From our vantage point, we can clearly see the area of the territory our subject frequents on a daily basis. It is a barren plain made of concrete. At first we were perplexed as to its function, but as we spent time studying this particular ( or should we say peculiar) pack member, we came to realize it is a part of a specialized territory.

As we watch this amiable creature cross what we like to call "the plain", he

approaches a large bird-like creature. Note how he struts around this beast, almost as if he were looking for anything out of place. While Wild Bill moves slow, and is a little less than graceful, there is an air of purpose to all his movements as he thoroughly checks the outside of the beast.

To our astonishment, once he has finished what we can only assume is an inspection, he climbs inside the beast! Rarely do we see this in nature, ladies and gentlemen, but here it is! After a few moments, the wings on the beast begin to rotate giving off a loud whining-roar. The beast then lifts into the air carrying Wild Bill with it! This is truly amazing. We are in amazement of the magnificence of the two creatures working together! At this time, it is unknown to us if one creature controls the other, but our theory is that the two work in tandem.

Unfortunately, since we are unable to track our subject from the air, we will have to wait and see if he returns to this spot. Our patience is rewarded some time later, as we hear the whining-roar of the beast as it comes closer.

The beast makes its graceful descent and lands without incident on "the plain". When the wings come to a complete stop, Wild Bill exit's the creature and does another inspection. He is obviously quite fond of his flying companion and seems to take great care that it is well taken care of. Seemingly satisfied with his assessment, he pats the creature affectionately on its snout and struts off across "the plain" in the direction of the day caves.

Once he has reached the day caves, he seeks out the pack leader Hawk. He enters the alpha-male's day cave and seemingly makes some sort of report to him. We can only assume this has to do what he has observed during his aerial exercise.

As we mentioned earlier, Wild Bill is one of a specialized group of pack members, and tends to remain close to the territory and his flying companion. We believe this is because the two need to be close to one another should either of them be called to action by the pack leaders. He spends most of his day either assisting other pack members in their duties, or making sure his flying companion is well taken care of.

We have also noticed that he is a source of morale for his fellow pack members in that he seems to keep their spirits light with his jovial and often playful mannerisms. He has even made us laugh quite a few times at his antics.

While he is playful, make no mistake ladies and gentlemen that this is a creature, along with his flying companion, that can and will protect his pack and its territory. Playful but deadly. We can't help but be in awe of and respect our Wild Bill.

As night falls over the territory we are usually disappointed when we have to say goodnight to him as he struts to his evening cave. We take heart, however, in the fact that we will indeed see him again bright and early the next morning when he and his flying companion rise gracefully into the skies to protect the pack.

I'm JB, and this has been LittleLadyhawke's Untamed Realm.


	4. Episode IV

Author's Notes: As always, thank to Liz for editing, and thanks to Annie-O for pointing out an error in another chapter.

LittleLadyhawke's Untamed Realm:

Episode IV

Good evening, and welcome to Untamed Realm. I'm your host JB. For those of you who have been with us since our debut, you know that we are following the day-to-day lives of a very advanced and eccentric pack we here at Untamed Realm have affectionately named "The Joes". So far we have showcased the lives of three of the pack members including the pack leader.

We have a special treat for you this evening. We will be leaving the land and turning our attention to the mysterious deep ocean. Tonight ladies and gentlemen, we take you into the untamed realm of Malcom R. Willoughby best known to us as Deep Six. Scientific Name: **lonelyus diveric.**

This creature tends to be extremely solitary. We only just recently discovered his existence when the pack leader, Hawk, made a trip to the ocean and sought him out. The exchange we witnessed was brief, but was enough to pique our curiosity. Since his discovery, we have yet to see him associate with any other pack members. Because we cannot seem to draw this magnificent specimen onto the land where we may readily observe him, we decided to take our crew to him in his element.

Not realizing just how far this creature would go to preserve his solitary existence, we thought we would be able to follow him underwater at a distance and capture his activities on film. Ladies and gentleman, as you can see from the mangled camera I hold in my hands, this is not a specimen that cares to be observed. He is very dangerous indeed. Our cameraman, Doug, apparently came to close to Deep Six during filming, and was attacked. We wish Doug a speedy recovery. After the attack, we knew we would have to take special precautions. It has largely been due to trial, error, and a great deal of luck on our part, that we are now able to bring you the scenes you are about to witness.

A warning to parents: The following scenes contain graphic material, and may be unsuitable for our younger viewers. Parental guidance is suggested.

We are used to observing our subjects out in the open, but tonight we have decided to err on the side of safety and descend into the ocean depths surrounded by a cage fabricated to withstand most shark attack.. We should be able to film Deep Six, without his being able to do us any harm.

As we make our descent, we are awed by the beauty of this watery terrain. As we have come to expect, we cannot go in search of Deep Six, but if we are patient and very quite, he may come to us. Unfortunately, the first two days yield nothing in the way of a Deep Six sighting, but on day three, our patience and tenacity are rewarded.

Take note of the grace with which he moves through the water, as if this domain were made for him and him alone. He seems to co-exist with his surrounds, rather than take them for granted. He seems to take obvious pleasure in observing plant life and other creatures. None of which seem to mind his presence in the least.

Although he seems to take little heed of his surroundings at times, his body language tells a different story. He is always alert to the changes in the watery landscape that surrounds him no matter how minute they may seem.

We have been making our cage dives now, for almost seven days. So long as we do nothing to disturb him or his surroundings, we are tolerated. He seems to have come to accept our presence, or perhaps he is biding his time for some more sinister purpose.

As far as protecting his territory, It is on the seventh day that we see just what this magnificent creature is capable of. Since our attention was focused solely on Deep Six, we were unaware of the impending danger approaching. We have mentioned, in the past, a rival pack that tends to try and infiltrate "The Joes'" territory from time to time. Apparently this pack has decided to try an underwater attack. We do not see them until they converge on Deep Six. There must be a half dozen of them.

As hard as it is sometimes, as a documentary crew, not to get involved with the creatures we study, it is imperative that we not upset the natural order of things. Whatever the outcome, it will be as nature intended. We are here merely to observe.

The rival pack descends upon Deep Six and he fights them of using his limbs and sometimes other appendages that seemingly appear from some unobserved place on his body. As we note the ferocity of his counter-attack, we begin to realize, perhaps our help was not needed, nor would it have been welcomed. He somehow manages to rid himself of four of the rival pack members and is in the process of dealing with a fifth, when the sixth attacks him from behind. There is a mammoth struggle and we are unable to see the battle clearly because of the oxygen bubbles polluting the water. It is only when we can see clearly again that we see the bodies of the last two pack members sink into the murky depths below. We search franticly for Deep Six and are relieved when we see him swimming toward the surface, but our relief is short lived as we notice the errant trail of blood streaming behind him. The signal to raise the cage is urgently given.

When reach the surface, we search again for Deep Six, but he has disappeared. We do not know what has happened to our solitary friend. We continue to dive for several more days, but alas, we see no further signs of him. We can only assume our friend has died from his wounds. The crew is somber. We have all come to respect this beautiful being, and to see him destroyed gives us all pause.

As we are preparing to abandon our hopes of catching another glimpse of Deep Six, we are shocked to see him swimming not far from the shore. It is a wonderful sight. Obviously wounded in the battle a few days ago, he is swimming a little less vigorously, but he is still swimming. As our boat approaches his location, he turns to look at us. This is the first time any of the pack members has openly acknowledged our presence. He seems to understand our purpose in his territory, as we have come to understand his. We will trouble this lonely diver no more. He has shown us what we came to see. As we exchange looks, he slowly descends and disappears from our sight.

As the sun dips below the never ending horizon, we can only wonder if we will ever see Deep Six again.

In the upcoming weeks, will keep you informed of any more Deep Six sightings.

I'm JB, and this has been LittleLadyhawke's Untamed Realm.


End file.
